Nasir
Nasir (ナーシル, Nāshiru) traveled the continent to find a way to mend the rift between Beorc and Laguz. He is the captain of a ship under the flag of Begnion. Early in ''Path of Radiance'', he is paid by Gallia to see the Greil Mercenaries and Princess Elincia safely to Begnion. Later on, it is revealed that he is a laguz working as a spy for Gallia and, unbeknown to them, a double agent serving Daein. He gains Mist's trust and betrays her by stealing Lehran's Medallion from her and delivering it to the King of Daein. He is later forgiven by Ike and Mist, even before his reasons are explained. Near the end of the game, it is revealed that he is a Dragon Laguz and the grandfather of Ena whom he only wished to help reunite with her lover. Nasir was aware that the King of Daein would not be able to use the Medallion that he took, yet he expresses remorse knowing the sentimental value the keepsake holds for Mist. When the war is over, he returns to Goldoa. It is unknown whether Nasir is the maternal or paternal grandfather of Ena, as nothing is known about her parents. During the last chapter of ''Radiant Dawn'', Nasir and Gareth side with Dheginsea. If they survive, they will join at the end. Nasir must be somehow blessed by Ashera, as he, Alondite and Ragnell are the only things able to penetrate the Black Knight's armor. Personality Nasir appears as a jaded yet rather compassionate individual. Unlike most of the laguz encountered by the Greil Mercenaries at the beginning of their journey, Nasir does not seem to harbour any prejudice towards beorc. In fact, he admits to having chosen to live among them, in hopes of one day seeing the barrier between the two races dissolved. He also states that he had his appearance and habits altered in order to fit in with the Beorc. For some reason, Nasir shows great dislike for Oliver in their Radiant Dawn support conversations, probably due to his old laguz slave trade. Nasir cares deeply for Ena. He resolves to help her when she asks him to, even going as far as to betray the trust the Gallians and the Greil mercenaries have developed in him, and readily bear the guilt. Eventually, he admits that it was partly because he was unable to help Ena in the past when she lost her parents. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment Nasir will join as a playable character at the beginning of the second-to-last battle, Chapter 28: Twisted Tower, only if Ike manages to defeat the Black Knight in Chapter 27: Moment of Fate. If Ike fails to defeat the Black Knight in that chapter, Nasir will appear to save Ike as the castle collapses, and Ena will join in his stead. It is generally agreed, however, that Nasir is the better choice. Base Stats |Dragon tribe (White) ↓ White Dragon |Light |18 |56 |20 ↓ 30 |11 |23 ↓ 28 |22 ↓ 25 |17 |24 ↓ 29 |27 ↓ 32 |12 ↓ 36 |17 ↓ 41 |5 ↓ 6 |N/A |Boon Nihil |Breath Growth Rates |150% |50% |10% |55% |45% |60% |25% |35% Radiant Dawn Recruitment You can recruit Nasir, by killing Dheginsea, without killing Nasir as well (He is positioned right next to Dheginsea.). Base Stats |Dragon tribe (White) ↓ White Dragon |Light |34 |74 |7 ↓ 14 |24 ↓ 48 |13 ↓ 26 |8 ↓ 16 |19 |12 ↓ 24 |21 ↓ 48 |11 ↓ 35 |18 ↓ 75 |5 ↓ 6 |Strike - S |Boon White Pool Nihil Shove |White Breath Laguz Gem Growth Rates |70% |15% |45% |35% |20% |15% |40% |45% Biorhythm Bond Support *Ena:10% Special Conversations With Kurthnaga Kurthnaga: Nasir! You must talk to my father! Convince him to stand down! Nasir:.. We have committed two crimes. We ignored the will of our king, and in so doing let war rise once more. We must atone for our sins. Kurthnaga:... I am willing to accept my own punishment. But is it right that the innocent--women and children who have never lifted a weapon--are also turned to stone? Nasir: You can't change my mind. I have made a solemn vow that I will never again betray my king. With Ena Ena: I'm sorry to see that you stand with the king, Grandfather. Nasir: I turned on him once, and I will never do it again. Will you follow your grandfather's example? Ena: You know that I won't. I can't. I'm sorry. Nasir: It's all right, my dear. You can side with the prince. Stand by your convictions. Quote Path of Radiance Death Quote Radiant Dawn Death Quotes In the Tower, Part 3 Nasir: I have lived long enough... Ena, I wish you...the best... Ena: Nasir... Nasir! Grandfather... Nasir: ...Ena... Remember... You must walk your own...path... Ending *'Eternal Wanderer - Nasir' Nasir served the new dragon king by observing other nations in his travels, and often doted on his great-grandchild. Etymology Nasir is a common Arabic name meaning 'abettor'. It is derived from 'Nasr' (Victory), with 'Nasir' being 'he who supports one to victory'. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 10 Nasir Portrait.png nasirpathofr.png|Nasir's Portrait in Path of Radiance File:Nasir_FE10.png|Nasir's Portrait in Radiant Dawn Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Dragon tribe Laguz Category:Playable characters